Grave to Sky-- Ch 2
by Derp Cat
Summary: A/N: Wow! Two chapters in one day! Disclaimer: (Same disclaimers as the first chapter.)


A/N: This is my first revised fanfiction. Mind the bad quality.

Disclaimer: I know neither Ty nor Adam in real life, this fanfic is just about the shipping of their Minecraft versions/skins alone. I do not own Minecraft either, as much as I wish I did.

* * *

The war has lasted for months and blood continues to stain my armor with every swing of my sword. The war started when we pillaged many of the towns in their territory. The kingdom was told to have endless gold filling the houses and castles. It was supposed to be easy. Get in, take the gold, get out. Something told me that it wouldn't be _that_ easy, though. Sadly, I was right. They rebelled and tore through our forces. Hundreds of the Sky Army were killed, and needless to say, my Dead Army is dropping fast as well.

My name is Ty, Prince of Death. My name isn't very menacing but I would say my title is. That's the reason for my codename-Deadlox. Today is the day I have to find their general. If I do that and manage to kill him, the war will end even more quickly. I don't know what he looks like and frankly I don't care, but for the strategy's sake I guess I probably should. Meanwhile, while I'm fiddling around with a plan more of my soldiers are dropping. I guess I should really head out now. Wish me luck, eh?

Alright, so I'm still tearing through the Sky recruits. I haven't seen any signs of someone of importance, especially not the General. I ran up to my Commander in hopes of him not having injuries. He seemed a little shaken up but that happens to everyone in war one time or another After I gave him a few health potions that I got from the medic Seto, I whispered to him, "I'm going to search for the General. If I don't make it back, I want you to take my place in commanding the army, ok Solace?" He nodded as a response as he downed the medicine. I patted him on the back and charged through the opponents' blood mist being showered from their lifeless corpses that my soldiers caused. It didn't stop me from proceeding with my objective, though. I needed to find him before the end of the day. I won't stop till his blood shades the ground.

As the sun disappears behind the horizon and moonlight fills the land, war rages on around me. I have been fighting for at least twenty hours and I can feel my legs and arms wanting to give out under the pressure. I know I can't stop so I keep going. I look around, continuously trying to sort out the ranks of the rebels around me.

I presume it's only about three hours 'til daybreak judging on the placement of the moon. I'm only able to take a glance if I don't want to get slaughtered. I know this biome like the back of my hand. Little to no trees, tall grass, rocky, and vast. It looks like something out of a movie almost. You can see the golden castle shining in the distance. After the General dies, there will be nothing in our way to take all of their riches.

How long has this war lasted? My recruits are dropping like flies! It's amazing how strong physically and mentally they are, though. And to think this all began because of those thieves trying to take all of our butter, or 'gold', as they call it.

My Master Sergeant rides up to me on his old cavalry horse and he jumps off, almost falling over. He's probably just tired like the rest of us are. I hold my arm out for his to hold onto to support himself. "S-Sky I have a message from enemy lines… their General i-is hunting you down. He's nearing the western flank." I nod and help him back up onto his horse.

"Thank you, Jerome."

Before he leaves he adds one more thing that was somewhat shocking to me, "He's young but very strong compared to his other soldiers. Be careful, Sky."

I pull out my axe and assure him I will be safe. "How young is he?" I ask curiously.

"He is only nineteen but his title outmatches his age." As he heads off back into battle, I run into the strategy tent with my crew and discuss what will happen.

"All right, I have been told that I am indeed being hunted by the opponent's lead General. We need to organize a small ambush. He will be alone but Jerome noted that he is strong for his young age. He is coming from the west about two hundred and fifty chunks away."

Husky spoke up and said, "So we need around ten to go with you, right?"

I nod and we continue talking for a while until someone finally gathers ten recruits to come with me.

"What does he look like?" someone asks. I stand silent for a moment. I completely forgot to ask what he looks like… this isn't good.

"I'm… not sure." A few of them let out a sigh of frustration.

"It will be fine, Sky. Just watch for the insignia."

I walk out of the tent and tell my group the plan. They all have their faces set in stone and their minds set on protecting me. They split up enough to hide the fact that they are following me like master assassins. We all walk slowly towards the west, saving our energy for an actual fight. I smirk under my darkened shades when I see a young male with a General's insignia on his armor sprinting in my direction, although he doesn't notice who I am yet. "Here we go," I whisper to myself.

Body after body fell to the ground just adding crimson to my sword. I still didn't see any sign of him. Could he be hiding perhaps? Wait a second. I see a group of people coming towards me. I know those must be part of his group. I look at each of the insignias on their uniforms, but they aren't who I need. I look straight ahead and finally see who I am looking for. I set my gaze right onto his. My vision is bleary from the exhaustion so I can't really see him well enough to decipher his features. It's surprising that I see the insignia, actually. I begin running at full speed towards him, sword in hand and slicing any rebel in my way. I made my way up the huge rock in between us. I'm not going to bother worrying about the others closing in. I need to be quick and kill him before the others get to me. I'm almost there. 100, 75, 50, 25, 0…

There's something about fighting that always slows down time. My blade howled through the air and collided with his golden axe with sparks exploding from the impact. I managed to nick his shoulder enough to cut through his clothing and make him bleed. I don't think he cared, though. He ended up giving a strong kick to the chest, which knocked me onto the rock that we were fighting on. He hit me with the back of his axe, opening a small gash in my cheek. He bent down next to me and swung a leg over onto my other side. He was close enough to see his face now. He was wearing dark sunglasses-who knows why-and he had messy brown curly hair in a low tie in the back, almost to his shoulders. I didn't notice how I had lost my breath when he kicked me.

"Alright now, take deep breaths before you die," he said in a bored tone. I stared at him for a second wondering what just happened. I put a knee to my chest and shoved him backwards and jumped at him, pinning him down with my sword to his throat. He just tilted his head back slightly as to avoid the blade and smirked.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Sleep well," he said, continuing to smile. Suddenly, I felt something like glass smash on my back. My vision started to darken as I realized just what that was… As I started to pass out and fall to the side the only thing that went through my head was _poison._


End file.
